Voyage dans le temps
by Miss Bloody Mary
Summary: Voldemort à prit le château et nos amis tentent d'échapper aux mangemorts ! le titre parle de lui-même. Couple à l'intérieur. Attention, yaoi et yuri !
1. Chapter 1

Bobjour à tous et à toutes.

Voici une nouvelle histoire. Je dois avouer qu'elle m'a été grandement inspirée par les histoires de mambanoir qui est une super fanfickeuse et donc je devore les fics depuis quelque temps. Je lui ai soumis mon idée et elle a accepté que je la publie.

**Couple** : HPDM, RWBZ, SSNL, HGPP

**Rating** : T ou M je sais pas trop encore

**Note** : au vu des couples il semble clair qu'il s'agit d'une fic yaoi donc... homophobes passés votre passage.

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire !

_Chapitre 1 : La machine_

* * *

Le dos contre le mur, Harry poussa un profond soupir de désespoir. C'était fini. Quoi qu'il face à présent il ne pourrait pas changer les choses… A moins de remonter le temps, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de sauver le monde des sorciers de la folie du mage noir. Toutes ces années à tenter de contrecarrer les plan de Voldemort pour en arriver là. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Tout avait été si rapide…

Quelques heures plus tôt seulement, mais il avait l'impression que la scène s'était déroulée il y a des jours de cela, il était sagement assis à la table des gryffondors entrain de manger. A sa gauche, Ron avalait tout ce qui lui tombait à porté de main, comme à son habitude. En face de lui, Hermione lisait un livre qu'elle tenait posé sur ses genoux. Les ASPIC devaient avoir lieu dans quelques mois, et elle passait la plus grande partie de son temps à la bibliothèque ou à lire les livres qu'elle y avait emprunté. Elle ne cessait de répéter à ses amis qu'ils feraient mieux de faire comme elle s'ils voulaient réussir leur année. Un peu plus loin, Neville semblait perdu dans la contemplation du plafond, ayant complètement oublié son assiette devant lui. Dean et Seamus riaient en le regardant, cherchant à la provoquer pour que le pauvre petit Neville se mette à rougir. Le déstabiliser était devenu leur jeu préféré depuis quelques temps.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, le survivant avait levé les yeux sur la table des serpentards. Draco semblait être en pleine discussion avec Blaise. Ils riaient tous les deux, ce qui en soit était déjà un spectacle assez rare. Le blond s'était tourné vers sa voisine. Pansy le dévorait littéralement du regard, et sans le vouloir une pointe de jalousie lui avait traversé le cœur. Il savait qu'ils jouaient un rôle tout les deux. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, les trois serpentards jouaient les espions au service de l'Ordre. C'était un jeu dangereux et Harry en était conscient. Pour brouiller les pistes, le directeur avait demandé à Draco et à Pansy de jouer les amoureux transit, ce qui leurs permettaient d'avoir des moments de tranquillités où ils pouvaient mettre sur pied des plans pour se rapprocher de Voldemort et savoir ce qu'il préparait.

En face de lui, Hermione avait refermé son livre et avait suivit son regard. En voyant les deux serpentards jouer les amoureux transis elle eut une drôle de grimace qui fit rire le brun. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à trouver cette fausse liaison complètement stupide et désagréable.

C'est le dernier souvenir clair du jeune homme. Les choses se sont très vite accélérées et détériorées. En quelques secondes, la salle fut pleine de mangemorts. Comment étaient-ils entrés ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour que les alarmes et les sorts de défenses mis en place par le directeur ne se déclenchent pas ? Voilà des questions auxquelles le jeune homme n'aurait jamais de réponse.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il s'était levé d'un seul bond, sa baguette à la main, bien vite imité par les autres gryffondors se trouvant autour de lui. Il vit les serdaigles faire de même alors que les pouffsoufles se jetaient sous leur table. Un rapide coup d'œil à la table des serpentards lui appris que les trois espions en herbe avaient disparus, tout comme leur maître des potions. Il pria pour qu'ils aient pu se mettre à l'abris avant de lancer son premier sort en direction d'un des mangemorts.

Autour de lui, tout était confus. Les mangemorts s'étaient éparpillés dans tout le château pour mettre la main sur l'entièreté des élèves. Leur chef n'était pas dans la grande salle, ses amis et lui était donc partit à sa recherche dans le reste du vieux château. Harry avait vaguement conscience d'avoir Ron et Hermione à ses côtés et Dean, Seamus, Neville et Gynnie sur les talons. Ils sortaient dans le hall en courant quand il entendit Ron pousser un cris et serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider maintenant. Peu importe qui était tombé, il devait trouver Voldemort et le mettre hors course ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, il allait se remettre en marche quand un sort l'avait atteint dans le dos, le mettant hors jeu.

Harry s'était réveillé plusieurs heures plus tard. Son corps lui faisait mal et il n'aurait pas été tellement surpris d'apprendre que des mangemorts un peu trop zélé lui avaient lancé une série de doloris pendant qu'il était inconscient. Le brun avait rapidement regardé autour de lui, tentant d'analyser la situation. Ils se trouvaient dans les cachots. La porte close ne laissait passé aucune lumière et il n'y voyait pas à un mètre. Le désespoir lui était tombé dessus sans prévenir. Il avait perdu, il s'était laissé avoir comme un débutant. Il avait laissé tombé ce monde sorcier qui avait forgé tant d'espoir sur lui.

Il sentait des corps près de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas les voir. Tendant une main dans le noir, il rencontra une jambe. La personne semblait inconsciente.

« Qui es là ? » appela Harry en secouant l'inconnu, bien conscient qu'ils était plus de deux dans la petite salle.

« Harry ? C'est toi ? »

« Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? »

Le jeune homme se releva pour aller la rejoindre, mais la personne qu'il avait tenté de réveillé lui agrippa le bras en grognant. Il se pencha vers lui et eu un haut le cœur en découvrant la tignasse rousse de son meilleur ami.

« Ron ? Réveilles toi ! »

« Ginny, » gémis son ami d'une voix pâteuse.

Hermione se leva et tenta de s'approcher d'eux. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand elle tomba sur le corps d'une quatrième personne. Elle se pencha vers elle comme venait de le faire Harry et étouffa un sanglot en voyant Neville. Cette situation, c'était trop pour elle.

Ron ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. En voyant Harry si près de lui, il se jeta à son cou et se mit à pleurer. Ce dernier, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, posa ses mains à plat sur son dos et le massa pour le calmer.

« On va s'en tirer, » lui promis le brun, pensant que c'était de se réveiller ici qui le mettait dans cet état.

« Non, ça n'ira pas. Ginny… Ginny… Ils l'ont tué Harry ! Elle est tombé, je l'ai vu ! Elle… Elle bougeait plus, elle respirait plus. »

Le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant de le tenir fermement serré contre lui. De son côté, Hermione était parvenu à réveillé Neville. Se dernier c'était assis contre le mur et écoutait sans rien dire les lamentations de son ami. Pour lui aussi, c'était trop.

Tentant de se reprendre, la jeune fille se leva et s'approcha à tâtons de la porte. Elle appuya sans trop d'espoir sur la poignet, s'attendant à ce qu'elle soit verrouillée. Quand elle sentit le battant s'ouvrir sous sa poussée, elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Elle regarda rapidement dans le couloir et quand elle constata qu'il était vide, elle se pencha vers l'intérieur du cachot.

« Vite, dépêchez-vous ! Il faut qu'on se casse d'ici ! »

Sans réfléchir, Neville se leva et sortit de sa prison. Harry passa un bras autour de la taille de Ron et le souleva. Il dut le forcer à avancer, et une fois dehors ils se mirent tous les quatre à courir.

Arrivé au pied des escaliers, le cris leur firent comprendre que leur disparition avait été repérée. Ils gravirent les marches sans se retourner et empruntèrent le première couloir que leur route croisa, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre leurs adversaires et eux.

Ils tournèrent de nouveau. N'entendant plus les pas de leurs poursuivants, ils ralentirent l'allure. Ron n'avait toujours pas lâché son ami qui commençait à le trouver plutôt lourd. Hermione, qui avait pris la tête qui petit groupe s'arrêta. Dans son dos, Harry s'apprêtait à râler quand une voix traînante s'éleva, faisant s'emballer son cœur. Malefoy… Père, ou fils ?

Tremblant, il releva la tête, se plaçant légèrement en avant, près à défendre son ami en cas de besoin, même s'il n'avait plus de baguette… En voyant Draco et les trois autres serpentards qui avaient pris la fuite au moment de l'arrivé des mangemorts, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

« Vous êtes en vie, » murmura le brun en refrénant un sourire. Ron se redressa quelque peu et son regard croisa celui de Blaise. Les larmes roulaient toujours le long de ses joues, et il reporta son attention sur le carrelage qui recouvrait le couloir.

« Vous aussi, » répondit Draco. « Enfin… On dirait mais vous avez l'air… »

« Bon, ça suffit, » s'écria Hermione qui savait qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre et qui désirait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et les mangemorts. « Professeur, nous devons nous mettre à l'abris, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et le professeur Severus Snape ne put retenir une grimace, ce qui le rendit soudain beaucoup plus humain aux yeux de ses élèves. Il se retourna et se mit à courir, sachant que ses élèves le suivraient il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

Les bruits se firent de plus en plus proche. Le maître des potions ouvrit une porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la salle de classe vide. Les chaise et les tables avaient été repoussés contre les murs. Au fond de la pièce, un grand placard poussiéreux était la seule décoration.

Snape verrouilla la porte à la main et Hermione le regarda, effarée.

« Ne me dite pas que vous non plus vous n'avez plus vos baguette. »

« Ça ne les retiendra pas longtemps. Vite, entrez tous là dedans. »

« Vous croyez qu'ils vont se laisser berner si facilement ? »

« Si vous avez une meilleure idée monsieur Potter… »

Harry poussa un grognement et entra dans le placard, en tenant toujours son ami contre lui. Hermione et Neville entrèrent à leur tour. Ils se serrèrent pour faire de la place aux quatre serpentards.

Les mangemorts entrèrent dans la salle de classe. L'un deux sourit en voyant la porte du placard se refermer. Les imbéciles, ils se croyaient vraiment à l'abris dans ce vieux machin ? Il s'approcha, savourant sa victoire. Il allait capturer Potter et les traites. Son maître allait le récompenser pour sa bravoure. Il tendit une main, près à ouvrir la porte, quand le placard disparut.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus. Je tenterais de publier le deuxième mercredi !

A bientot

Une review pour l'auteur ?


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je sais, je suis un peu en avance. mais je suppose que personne ne va s'en pleindre. Je profite des vacances pour poster, car quand l'école reprendra, je suis pas sur de pouvoir écrire aussi vite._

_Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu pour le premier chapitre. Toutes vos reviews m'ont fait énormèment plaisir ! Je viens de tenter de répondre à toutes (avec mon ordinateur qui plante et qui rame il se peut que certains message ne soit pas partit... Bientot je retrouverais mon ordinateur portable, ça sera bien mieux !)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce deuxième chapitre !_

_Chapitre 2 : Premier réveil_

* * *

Harry ouvrit avec difficultés les yeux et il regarda autour de lui, comme il l'avait fait peu de temps plus tôt dans un des cachot de Poudlard. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il n'y avait pas un seul nuage pour gâcher ce magnifique ciel bleu. Au loin, il remarqua ce qui semblait être une route. Mais contrairement aux routes qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer dans le monde moldu, celle-ci était pavée. Elle menait à ce qui ressemblait à une petite ville.

Il se tourna et se redressa d'un bond quand il découvrit les corps de ses trois amis étendus non loin de lui. Ron et Neville était allongés sur le dos près de lui, mais Hermione reposait à plat ventre sur une pierre, son corps donnant l'impression d'avoir été cassé en deux. Ils portaient tous les trois une drôle de toge blanche, celle des deux garçons retenus sur l'épaule gauche et resserré à la taille, celle d'Hermione étant agrafée sur ses deux épaules. En passant la main sur son torse, il constat qu'il portait le même vêtement que les deux autres. Il se demanda rapidement où étaient passé leurs robes de sorcières, mais la peur prit le dessus et il reporta toute son attention vers ses amis. La position d'Hermione en particulier l'inquiétait.

Il courut vers la jeune femme et la secoua. Il ne savait pas comment ils étaient arrivés là et il craignait d'être tombé de haut et que son amie ce soit fait mal… Quand elle ouvrit les yeux et poussa un grognement, il ne put retenir un soupir. Il l'aida à se relever et retourna en courant vers les deux autres gryffondors.

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains et s'assit sur le rocher. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle se redressa et vit le survivant réveiller les deux autres. Ils se redressèrent eux aussi avec beaucoup de difficultés. Neville eut le même réflexe que Harry à son réveil et regarda autour de lui. Ron se contenta de poser sa tête sur ses genoux avant de se remettre à pleurer.. Décidant de prendre la direction des opérations, elle se leva et alla les rejoindre. Elle s'assit devant eux sur un autre rocher, tâchant de ne pas tacher sa toge blanche.

« Tu sais comment on est arrivé là 'Mione ? » lui demanda Harry, plein d'espoir. Son amie avait toujours réponse à tout, et il espérait qu'une fois de plus elle allait trouver une explication logique à tout ça.

« Je ne vois qu'une seule explication. Le placard dans lequel nous a fait entrer Snape était une machine à voyager dans le temps. Je me demande bien comment… »

« Mais c'est vrai ! » s'écria le brun en la coupant en pleine phrase, ce qui lui fit croiser les bras. « Où sont donc passé ces fichus serpentards ? »

Semblant prendre conscience de leur absence, Hermione et Neville regardèrent rapidement autour d'eux, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de leur présence. La jeune femme finit par pousser un soupir.

« Je suppose que la machine nous a séparé. Ils doivent être ailleurs… Dans un autre endroit ou… dans un autre temps. Je pense que le mieux que nous aillons à faire, c'est de nous rendre en ville. Peut-être qu'on comprendra où l'on est… et peut-être trouvera-t-on un moyen de repartir. »

Neville et Harry acquiescèrent d'un signe de la tête. Ron était encore trop abattu pour même s'étonner de l'endroit où ils étaient. Mais le cœur du survivant s'était serré quand ils avaient évoqué l'absence des serpentards. Même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, il s'inquiétait énormément pour Draco. Après une dernière prière prononcée pour le blond dans le secret de son cœur, il aida Ron à se relever et suivit Hermione sur la route les menant à la petite ville.

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, mais à seulement quelques petites années de différences, Severus Snape ouvrait à son tour les yeux. Il se redressa et ne fut pas réellement surpris de se retrouver dans une vaste forêt. Avec ce vieux fou de Dumbledort pour diriger l'école et tous ces objets magiques qu'il gardait un peu partout dans l'école il ne devait pas être surprit de découvrir que le placard dans lequel il s'était caché n'en était pas vraiment un. Il ne reconnaissait pas la moitié des espèces d'arbres et il en déduit donc qu'ils n'étaient plus en Angleterre, ce qui était un bien maigre indice sur leur localisation géographique.

En poussant un profond soupir lasse, le professeur se leva et partit à la recherche de ses élèves. Pas qu'il se sente responsable de leur condition mais… Bon d'accord, un peu quand même. Il trouva rapidement ses trois serpentards qui semblaient évanouit au pied d'un grand arbre. Draco et Pansy se tenaient par la main. La jeune femme avait très certainement dû attraper celle du blond quand ils étaient montés dans la machine. Avait-elle senti que quelque chose allait mal tourner ? Les femmes étaient pleine de mystère… En particulier pour Snape qui n'en avait côtoyé que très peu avant de décider qu'elles étaient décidément trop compliquées pour lui.

Il fit un petit tour, mais ne voyant aucune trace des quatre gryffondors, il revint auprès des élèves de sa maison pour les réveiller. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, Draco retira prestement sa main de celle de son amie qui lui sourit en guise d'excuse. Elle avait simplement cherché à se rassurer, rien de plus. Blaise regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un.

« Si ces vos amis les gryffondors que vous chercher monsieur Zabini, j'ai le malheur de vous annoncer qu'ils ne sont pas avec nous… Où que nous soyons… »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'assombrirent. Il aurait aimé voir Ron… Enfin, juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. N'allez pas vous faire d'idée ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il passait ses journées à le regarder en cachette et qu'il souffrait à la simple idée qu'il ait put lui arriver quelque chose… Mais non voyons ! Les serpentards sont au-dessus de tout ça.

« Je suppose que pour avoir une chance de retourner un jour au château il va falloir qu'on mette la main sur cette machine de… Allez, bougez-vous ! On ne la retrouvera pas en restant assis ici et je ne tiens pas à dormir dans cette forêt ! »

Pansy se mit à danser d'une jambe sur l'autre visiblement mal à l'aise. Severus se tourna vers elle et lui décocha son regard le plus meurtrier.

« Quoi ? »

« Hé ben… Et les autres… Ils sont peut-être plus loin, on devrait les chercher et… »

« Non, j'ai déjà regarder et ils ne sont pas là ! Et ne vous en faites pas. Bien que j'ai des doutes sur les capacités de réflexions de Weasley et Potter, sans parler de monsieur Londubat, je ne remets pas en doute celle de Miss Granger qui, j'en suis sur, sera arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. En route ! »

* * *

Après une dizaine de minutes de voyage, les gryffondors arrivèrent dans le centre de la ville. Pendant le voyage, Ron avait semblé reprendre un peu de poil de la bête. Il avait relevé la tête et séché ses larmes, semblant bien décidé à quitter cet endroit. Harry aurait voulu lui demander à quoi était dû ce soudain revirement de comportement, mais il se doutait que ça devait avoir un rapport avec sa petite sœur. Il devait vouloir lui donner une sépulture digne d'elle et se doutait que les mangemorts ne le feraient pas. Au mieux ils allaient brûler son corps, au pire…

Au loin, ils remarquèrent des montagnes qui se dressaient fièrement dans le ciel. Les maisons étaient blanches et hautes de deux étages. Des hommes et des femmes marchaient dans les rues, profitant du beau soleil et de la chaleur. Arrivés sur la place centrale, ils avisèrent une petite auberge et y entrèrent, Hermione se tenant légèrement en arrière. Ses trois amis l'encadrèrent, surveillant les hommes qui laissaient courir leurs regards sur le corps de la jeune femme.

Ils demandèrent à l'aubergiste combien il faudrait compter pour une chambre. Ils ne furent pas vraiment surpris de découvrir qu'ils parlaient à la perfection le dialecte du coin. Après un voyage dans le temps, plus rien ne pouvait les étonner. Hermione ouvrit le sac de cuir qu'elle portait autour de son épaule et en sortir la somme réclamée. L'aubergiste mordit dans une des pièce avant de grogner et de leur faire signe de les suivre. Ils montèrent au deuxième étage et entrèrent dans une petite chambre avec une grande paillasse sur le sol. L'homme les laissa seuls et redescendit à son poste.

« Bien… Je crois que le mieux serait de trouver un temple ou quelque chose du genre. Des personnes érudites pourraient peut-être nous dire où nous sommes… Mais je pense que notre seule chance de nous sortir de là, c'est de retrouver ce maudit placard. Avec un peu de chance il nous ramènera à Poudlard. »

« Et si on n'a pas de chance ? »

« Il nous amènera dans une autre époque, et une autre, et une autre… Jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre à Poudlard. Bien, sortons. Nous reviendrons ici pour dormir. Je n'ai pas envi de trop traîner dans les rues… »

Les quatre sorciers sortirent en fermant la porte à l'aide de la clé que leur avait confié leur hôte et retournèrent dans la rue. Ils errèrent pendant plusieurs minutes le long des rues, quand un groupe d'hommes armés arrivèrent sur eux. Hermione courut à leur rencontre, bien décidée à leur demander où trouver un temple. Mais elle était à peine arrivée devant eux que le plus grand l'attrapa par le bras et la teint fermement contre lui.

Les trois garçons poussèrent un grognement et se jetèrent sur les soldats qui n'eurent aucun mal à les maîtriser. Sans baguettes, ils n'étaient pas de taille à luter contre ces hommes entraîné depuis tout petit à se battre.

Un homme sortit du groupe et vint se placer devant les trois enfants. Il marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe et quatre boule de lumière blanche vint se placer devant eux au niveau de leurs sexes.

« Un sorcier, » pensa la jeune fille qui avait cessé de se débattre. « Mais que cherche-t-il ? »

La boule de lumière qui se trouvait devant elle devint noire alors que celles se trouvant devant ses amis devinrent rouges. Le sorcier pointa son doigt sur les garçons et sourit.

« Ils sont vierges, tout les trois. La jeune fille ne l'ai plus. »

Le soldat relâcha Hermione qui tomba sur le sol sous le regard stupéfait des trois autres gryffondors qui sous l'effet de la nouvelle ne pensèrent même plus à se défendre. Les soldats les emmenèrent, laissant la jeune fille seule avec le sorcier. Quand les soldats eurent disparut, l'homme l'aida à se relever et la regarda d'un aire amusé.

« Vos amis ne semblaient pas être au courant pour votre… Enfin, du fait que vous ne soyez plus vierge. »

« C'est pas le genre de chose que je cris sur les toits… » marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête devant le regard du vieil homme. Elle allait tourner les talons quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Cet homme était un sorcier, tout comme elle. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider.

« Où vont-ils les emmener ? »

« Hé bien… Ils vont être offert au sacrifice au Minotaure. »

Hermione jura en se tournant vers le murs. Elle avait au moins une réponse à sa première question : où la machine les avaient-ils envoyés. Mais elle avait à présent un problème bien plus grave que celui de rentrer un jour à Poudlard…

« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'homme. « Inutile de me mentir, ça ce voit… Je le sens. Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

« Oui… Ca ne serait pas de refus… Nous étions à la recherche d'un… placard, » elle se sentit soudain stupide, mais elle continua tout de même, c'était sa seule chance. « Un placard qui voyage dans le temps. »

Le regard de l'homme s'illumina.

« Ainsi donc j'avais raison… Vous venez de loin. Je sais où votre placard se trouve. Quand nous aurons aidé vos amis, je vous y conduirais. Venez me retrouver demain matin, à l'heure où le soleil se lève, à cet endroit. En attendant, retournez vous reposer. »

Hermione le remercia et se sauva rapidement sans un regard pour l'homme qui la regardait partir en riant. La jeune sorcière n'aurait pas vraiment été étonnée d'apprendre que le descendant direct de cet homme deviendrait plus tard directeur d'une célèbre école de magie anglaise…

_J'èspre que ce chapitre vous a plus autant que le premier ! Je vous retrouve jeudi ou vendredi pour le troisième chapitre ! _

_une review pour l'auteur ! (pour que je continue à publier niak niak niak)_


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour !

Voici le troisième chapitre. il était près donc le voilà, tout frais tout chaud. Le prochain sera pour samedi ou dimanche. Après le rythme de publication sera sans doute plus long... Avec les cours c'est chaud d'écrir autant.

Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ca fait toujours super plaisir !

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 3 : Retour ?

* * *

Draco poussa un grognement. Il avait mal dormit et maintenant il était courbaturé de partout. Voilà pourquoi il ne voudrait jamais faire de camping. La veille, ils avaient tourné en rond pendant plusieurs heures dans la forêt sans rien voir de plus que des arbres, de l'herbe et un large fleuve dont ils avaient décidé de suivre le court, pensant ainsi arrivé à une ville, ou au moins à un endroit habité. Le soir était rapidement tombé et Snape avait ordonné qu'ils s'arrêtent pour la nuit. De toute évidence, leur cher professeur avait peur de tomber sur une bête mystérieuse dans le noir. Ils avaient mangé quelques baies trouvées dans un buisson et s'étaient allongés dans la mousse au pied d'un arbre, se blottissant les uns contre les autres pour ne pas avoir froid.

Le blond pouvait encore sentir le corps de son meilleur ami à sa droite, et celui de sa prétendue petite amie à sa gauche. Cette dernière tremblait. Il crut tout d'abord qu'elle avait froid, mais quand il l'entendit pousser un gémissement, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit la cause de sa peur. Un groupe d'homme à la peau dorée se tenaient debout devant eux, les menaçants de longs piques de bois. Ils avaient d'étranges peintures de guerre rouge sur le visage et fixait la jeune fille sans faire le moindre son.

Quand les inconnus remarquèrent que le blond avait enfin ouvert les yeux, ils poussèrent des cris de joie et tombèrent à genoux devant lui.

Blaise et Severus ouvrirent à leurs tour les yeux, réveillés par le bruit de ces hommes. Ils poussèrent un grognement en se voyant ainsi encerclé, mais ne purent s'empêcher d'être surpris par le comportement si étrange de ces individus. Celui qui était le plus proche de Draco se releva et sourit au blond. Il lui fit signe de se lever et lui tourna le dos.

Les quatre serpentards se levèrent et se mirent en marche, encadrés par ces hommes. Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux portes d'une vaste cité. Au centre se dressait un temple de pierre se dressant vers le soleil.

« Des mayas, » marmonna Snape entre ses dents, assez fort pour se faire entendre de ces élèves. « Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il vous prenne pour un de leurs Dieux. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda le blond sans vraiment comprendre.

« Vos cheveux. Pour eux, ils ont la couleur de soleil. Et votre peau… Au moins, nous ne risquons rien… Pour le moment. »

« Mais monsieur, les cités mayas ne sont-elles pas censées avoir disparues ? »

« Effectivement Miss. Mais il semblerait que la machine ait fait bien plus que nous promener dans l'espace comme je le pensais. Je me demande où on atterrit les gryffondors… »

A l'évocation de leurs ennemis naturels, les serpentards se turent, chacun plongeant dans ses propres pensés et faisant naître ses propres peurs, tachant de ne pas les montrer à ses amis.

Arrivés au pied du temple, les guerriers s'entretenir longuement avec un homme qui semblait être leur chef, les tenant visiblement à l'écart. L'homme s'approcha d'eux et tomba à genoux devant Draco qui ne put s'empêcher de penser que décidément, quelque soit l'époque ou l'endroit, il avait une classe naturelle hors du commun. La preuve, on le prenait même pour un Dieu.

Le chef se releva et fit signe à l'un de ses guerriers qui attrapa Blaise par le bras et tenta de l'emmener. Jouant son rôle, Draco posa une main sur le bras de l'homme qui se stoppa net.

« Où voulez-vous l'emmener ? » demanda le blond en plongeant son regard d'acier dans celui de son adversaire. Il aurait dû avoir peur pour lui, mais la peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à l'un de ces amis étaient bien plus forte.

Le chef montra le sommet de la pyramide et posa sa main sur le cœur de Blaise qui tressaillit.

« Ils veulent le sacrifier… Pour toi certainement, » lui murmura à l'oreille son enseignent.

Le blond blêmit mais se ressaisit bien vite quand il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

« Relâcher le. Ils sont… Ils sont mes serviteurs. »

Les trois autres serpentards firent la moue mais ne tentèrent pas de protester. Le chef sembla comprendre et il fit signe au soldat de lâcher de jeune homme qui vint rapidement se cacher dans le dos de son compagnon. Pris d'une intuition soudaine, qu'on pourrait presque qualifier de féminine, Severus se pencha de nouveau vers son élève et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qu'il répéta aussitôt au chef.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione avait elle aussi passé une très mauvaise nuit. Après un très rapide repas, elle était montée s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ne souhaitant faire aucune nouvelle rencontre. Elle avait tenté de se coucher dans l'espoir de dormir, mais le sommeil l'avait fuit une bonne partie de la nuit. Des images, toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres, lui venaient à l'esprit dès qu'elle tentait de fermer les yeux. Elle voyait ses trois amis enchaînés dans une cellule froide et sombre, se serrant les uns contre les autres. Elle voyait Ron pleurer sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait jamais enterrer sa petite sœur et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à la rejoindre. Et quand enfin elle parvint à se séparer de ces images, d'autres arrivèrent, mettant en scène les quatre serpentards. Ils se retrouvaient à tour de rôle brûlé sur un bûcher ou pendu sur une grande place.

Au début, quand les trois serpentards avaient décidé d'aider l'Ordre, ses amis et elle avaient été légèrement surpris. Ils avaient déjà eut du mal à s'habituer à la présence de Snape au sein de l'Ordre, et voilà que trois autres pointaient le bout de leur nez. Ils s'étaient côtoyés tout l'été, du moins quand ils n'étaient pas en mission. Au fils du temps, les gryffondors et les serpentards étaient devenus proche, pas vraiment des amis mais ils ne ressentaient plus l'envi de se taper dessus. Elle savait que ces deux amis éprouvaient des sentiments, assez trouble pour passer inaperçus pour le moment, envers le blond et son meilleur ami, et elle devait bien avouer que le charme des serpends ne la laissait pas en reste, bien que son choix se portait plus facilement vers Pansy. Les mecs ce n'étaient pas vraiment son truc et la jeune femme avait un certain charme. Ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait lui faisait mal, presque autant que de savoir que ses amis n'allaient pas tarder à servir de repas à un gros monstre. Au milieu de la nuit, Hermione s'était redressée et avait murmuré un vague « mon dieu, je suis amoureuse », avant de pouvoir enfin trouver le sommeil.

Elle sortit de l'auberge à l'aube après avoir avalé un rapide petit déjeuné. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit où elle avait rencontré le vieil homme la veille et attendue qu'il se montre.

L'homme se glissa discrètement derrière elle et posa une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'elle crie. La jeune femme se retourna et l'homme lui fit signe de se taire. Il l'attrapa par la main et la tira dans une rue adjacente.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure, longeant les murs et restant dans l'ombre. Quand ils entendaient du bruit, ils se stoppaient et attendaient que le bruit s'estompe. Ils ne devaient surtout pas se faire surprendre !

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une grande bâtisse située un peu à l'écart des autres. Ils n'y avait que très peu de fenêtre et la porte était gardée.

« C'est ici qu'ils gardent les personnes devant être offertes en sacrifice au Minotaure. Tes amis sont au premier étage, avec les quatre autres jeunes hommes qui serviront d'offrandes. Chaque étage est gardé. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais comment les neutraliser. »

Le sorcier détacha une petite bourse de cuir qu'il avait à la ceinture et l'ouvrit. Hermione se pencha en avant et reconnu une poudre qui était un puissant somnifère quand on l'inhalait.

« Maintenant tu fais ce que je te dis sans protester, compris ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Il l'a prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers les gardes qui ne semblaient pas surpris de voir ce vieux fou.

« J'en ai une ! Je dois l'emmener à l'intérieur ! »

Sans poser de questions les garde s'écartèrent. Hermione fut surprise de la facilité avec laquelle ils parvinrent ainsi à entrer dans le bâtiment. Le hall était entièrement vide. En tâchant de ne pas faire de bruit, ils gravirent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent devant deux nouveaux gardes qui surveillaient les portes menant au premier étage. Le vieil homme plongea la main dans la poudre et en souffla aux visages des soldats qui n'eurent pas le temps de donne l'alarme : en une fraction de seconde ils étaient tombés sur le sol où ils s'étaient endormis.

Ils se glissèrent dans un long couloir uniquement éclairé par des torches. Hermione en prit une et observa les portes closes, se demandant derrière lesquelles pouvaient bien être enfermés ses compagnons.

Le vieux sorcier s'approcha de la première porte et passa sa main devant la serrure en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Hermione fut surprise d'entendre un déclic. De la magie sans baguette !

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune fille s'engouffra à l'intérieur en entendant une deuxième porte s'ouvrir. Elle y découvrit un Ron effondré, avachi contre le mur, sa tête pendant lamentablement entre ses genoux. Elle s'approche de lui et lui releva la tête. C'est sans surprise qu'elle le vit pleurer. D'un geste tendre, elle passa sa main sur ses joues pour essuyer ses pleurs et l'aida à se relever.

« Ça va aller. Je suis là maintenant. On va bientôt quitter cette époque, je te le promets. »

Le rouquin renifla et hocha la tête. Elle aurait souhaité une réaction un peu plus joyeuse de sa part, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Elle retourna rapidement dans le couloir où Harry vint l'aider à soutenir son ami. Le sorcier revint vers eux, Neville sur ses talons. Les deux autres gryffondors étaient en bien meilleur état que Ron, ce qui la rassura. A eux trois, ils parviendraient à lui redonner de l'espoir et le courage d'avancer. Et au pire, elle en aurait pour eux deux.

« Bien, on va redescendre. Vous me laissez prendre les devant. Quand j'aurais neutralisé les deux gardes de l'entrée, vous me suivrez. Je vous mènerais à ce que vous chercher. »

Hermione hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'à l'escalier.

« C'est qui lui ? » demanda le brun, méfiant.

« Le sorcier qui a aidé à vous arrêté hier. Il va nous aider à quitter cette époque… Sans lui, demain vous auriez fini dans le ventre du Minotaure. »

« J'y comprends rien, » marmonna Neville visiblement de mauvaise humeur après sa nuit dans la cellule. « D'abord ils nous jettent aux mains de ces soldats, et aujourd'hui il nous aide à nous évader. Ils sont fou ces grecques. »

Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, ils suivirent le vieil homme en courant jusqu'à sa demeure en prenant les mêmes précautions qu'Hermione un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Dans le salon, se dressait un impressionnant placard de bois.

« Vous y voilà les enfants. Rentrez vite là dedans avant qu'on ne se rende compte que vous avez disparu. J'espère que vous retrouverez votre époque. »

Les quatre gryffondors acquiescèrent en souriant. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire pour le remercier de la gentillesse qu'il avait fait preuve envers eux. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la machine, Harry se retourna et fixa le vieil homme un long moment.

« Pourquoi nous avoir aidé ? » finit-il par demander.

« Parce que ça m'amusait, » répondit le vieil homme en souriant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les quatre serpentards remontaient un long couloir faiblement éclairé par des torches. A la tête de leur petit groupe, le chef maya les dirigeait. Il se déplaçait dans ce labyrinthe avec une facilité qui les surprenait tous les trois. Ils finirent par arriver dans une grande salle entièrement vide à l'exception qu'un vieux placard au fond de la pièce. Sans un regard pour l'homme, ils se précipitèrent sur le meuble et s'enfermèrent à l'intérieur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Blaise se réveilla difficilement en se tenant la tête à deux mains. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Il hésita pendant un instant avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se souvenait encore de son dernier réveil, et il ne tenait pas vraiment à découvrir qu'il était toujours dans la jungle.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le serpentard ouvrit finalement les yeux et ne put retenir un soupir de désespoir quand il vit qu'il n'était pas de retour dans son bon vieux dortoir. Au dessus de lui, le ciel était d'un gris sombre. Il devrait vite trouver un abris s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver trempé jusqu'aux os. Il se redressa avec difficultés et parcourut la plaine de regard. Rapidement, il découvrit trois autres corps gisant non loin de lui.

Le jeune sorcier se releva et se dirigea en titubant légèrement vers les corps. Il réveilla son meilleur ami qui était le plus près de lui et sourit en le voyant faire la grimace. Lui aussi devait avoir un sacré mal de tête.

« On n'est pas de retour n'est ce pas ? » demanda Draco en portant ses mains à sa tête.

« Non… Mais n'on est pas seul. »

Le blond se releva et suivit le regard de son ami. Un peu plus loin gisaient les corps de Ron et Harry.

* * *

Et voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plus !

Une review pour l'auteur ? a samedi ou dimanche pour la suite !


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je viens de rentrer en Belgique, et voilà la quatrième chapitre. Un réveil difficile pour tout le monde !

Bonne lecture !

PS : désolé de ne pas avoir répondue à vos review, avec le voyage je n'ai pas eu le temps. Merci à toutes, elles me font toujours énormément plaisir ! Hé oui, Draco en Dieu ça le fait :p

_Chapitre 4_

* * *

Hermione se redressa lentement en regardant autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une grande pièce sobrement meublée, allongée sur un lit deux places. C'était déjà mieux que sont dernier réveille sur une pierre, mais ce n'était toujours pas son bon vieux château. Elle se pencha vers la personne dormant à ses côtés et sentit son cœur s'emballer quand son regard tomba sur Pansy Parkinson. La serpentard était enroulée dans ses couvertures, seuls son nez et le dessus de sa tête était visible et elle la trouva soudain belle. La peur qu'elle avait ressentie en pensant à elle la nuit passé lui revint et une envie folle de la prendre dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là s'empara d'elle.

Alors qu'elle allait se pencher vers elle pour la réveiller, Pansy ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Sans vraiment le vouloir, la serpentard eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la jeune femme penchée sur elle.

« Où on est ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée en se frottant les yeux comme une enfant, ce qui fit fondre la gryffondor.

« Aucune idée pour le moment… Je… Je suis heureuse de voir que tu n'as rien. »

Se sentant rougir, Hermione se leva, regrettant instantanément d'avoir un peu trop parlé. Sans un regard en arrière, elle sortit de la chambre, laissant une Pansy souriante assise dans son lit.

Dans la pièce voisine, Neville se réveillait en même temps que son amie. Il était lui aussi allongé dans un lit et il savoura pendant un bref instant le plaisir de se retrouver sur un matelas plutôt que sur le sol d'une cellule de pierre. Un drap le recouvrait partiellement et il sentait le poids d'un bras passé autour de sa taille. En se tortillant, il parvint à se retourner pour faire face à celui qui le tenait sans le réveiller. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant son prof des potions. En dormant, les traits de l'homme s'étaient détendus. Il semblait moins crispé et lui faisait soudain beaucoup moins peur, bien que depuis quelques mois le sentiment dominant du jeune homme quand ils se retrouvaient face à face n'était pas vraiment la peur mais plutôt le désir. Pensant qu'il dormait à point fermé, Neville leva une main tremblante vers son visage et passa tendrement le bout de ses doigts sur la peau blanche de l'homme. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de constater qu'il avait une peau incroyablement douce, dans ses rêves elle avait toujours eu ce toucher là.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites monsieur Londubat ? » claqua la voix de Severus en ouvrant brusquement les yeux, faisant sursauter ledit Londubat.

« Je… Rien du tout professeur, » bredouilla le jeune homme en se redressant sur le lit.

« Rien du tout ? » répéta le professeur en levant un sourcil ironique, une drôle de lueur brillant dans son regard sombre.

« Oui, rien du tout. »

Neville se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce sans se retourner, les joues en feu. Il fut légèrement surpris de trouver Hermione dans le couloir adossé contre le mur, mais pas plus que ça. Après un réveil dans les bras de l'homme qui hantait ses rêves depuis des mois, plus rien ne pouvait vraiment l'étonner. La jeune fille était aussi rouge que lui, et quand elle lui fit un signe de la tête en direction de l'escalier il la suivit sans poser aucune question.

Les deux amis découvrirent une petite maison de pierre avec une grande pièce servant de salle de séjour avec une cheminée dont le conduit passait dans la chambre de la jeune fille, chauffant ainsi l'étage l'hiver, et une cuisine avec une autre cheminé où pendait un chaudron de fonte. Hermione ouvrit une porte donnant sur une réserve de nourriture. Ils ne trouvèrent nul par des traces indiquant la présence des deux autres gryffondors.

« On a dû être séparé pendant le voyage… » marmonna la jeune femme plus pour elle même que pour son compagnon. « J'espère qu'ils vont bien… »

Ils retournèrent dans le salon où ils trouvèrent leurs deux serpentards qui s'étaient installés sur le canapé de cuir. Hermione observa pendant un long moment la serpentard avec qui elle avait partagé son lit. Elle portait une longue robe verte et argent sobrement brodée. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle portait la même en rouge et or et que Neville comme Snape portait de beaux vêtements, sobres mais avec un tissu de qualité. Prise d'une intuition soudaine, elle se jeta sur la porte et sortit dans la rue.

Elle se trouvait dans une ruelle relativement étroite. Des magasins de tissus étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la rue. Elle remonta la rue pendant une dizaine de minute et déboucha sur une grande place où des centaines d'hommes s'activaient à la construction d'une cathédrale. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et revint en courant vers la maison.

Les trois autres n'avaient pas bougé du salon et semblaient l'attendre. Snape avait croisé les bras sur son torse et Neville lui lançait de petits regards en biais, attendait une réaction de sa part. Ils avaient dormi ensemble ! Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment voulu mais…

« On est… On est… »

« Reprenez votre souffle Miss Granger, vous m'avez habitué à plus de retenu de votre part ! »

Hermione s'adossa au mur et posa une main sur son cœur qui s'était emballé à la vue de la future cathédrale.

« La machine nous a ramené au Moyen-Âge, » réussit-elle à articuler après un bref instant.

Pansy porta la main à son cœur et se laissa retomber sur le canapé.

« Et les autres ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Pas vu… Peut-être ont-ils atterri un peu plus loin. »

« Ou peut-être pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne resterons pas une minute de plus ici. »

« Et comment voulez-vous qu'on reparte professeur ? »

« Si vous étiez resté quelques instants de plus dans notre chambre monsieur Londubat, vous auriez vu que le placard se trouvait au pied du lit. Nous allons immédiatement remonté dedans. »

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de ses élèves, Snape remonta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre. en voyant le lit qu'ils avaient partagé pendant un court instant, Neville ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il serait bien resté quelques temps ici lui, à partager le lit de son désir ambulant. Ils entrèrent tout les quatre dans le placard, se serrant les uns contre les autres.

Profitant du noir, Pansy glissa ses mains autour de la taille d'Hermione qui se laissa faire sans protester. A l'autre bout du placard, Neville sentait le torse de son enseignant collé à son dos. Son souffle s'accéléra et son esprit se mit à vagabonder.

Ils attendirent une bonne dizaine de minutes, mais rien ne se passait. Severus poussa un grognement et ouvrit la porte pour ressortir en rejetant Neville sur le côté. Hermione repoussa la main de la serpentard et sortit à son tour du placard, découvrant un Snape fou de rage tournant en rond dans la chambre.

« Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? »

« Hé bien… peut-être que… »

« Oui Miss Granger ? »

« Si les autres sont ici, enfin à cette époque… Peut-être faut-il qu'on entre tout les huit dans le placard en même temps pour qu'il fonctionne. »

« Donc on est bloqué là jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve les quatre autres ? » demanda Neville pas sur d'avoir tout compris mais reprenant espoir.

« Exactement… En espérant qu'ils ne s'entre tut pas avant. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Blaise et Draco se séparaient pour se rendre chacun au chevet d'un des gryffondors. Tachant de garder son calme, Draco se pencha vers le survivant. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra. Il était vivant. Il avait bien cru ne jamais le revoir et, même s'il aurait préféré mourir que de l'avouer, il avait eu peur pour lui. Il jeta un regard à son meilleur ami qui s'était lui aussi penché vers son gryffondor et à la façon dont il le regardait, il comprit enfin que son ami avait lui aussi des sentiments pour le rouquin. Draco se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à rire doucement. Que les serpentards pouvaient être stupide. Tomber sous le charme des gryffondors… Leurs ennemis… Il ne pouvait rien sortir de bon de cette histoire.

Se reprenant, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et se mit à le secouer doucement. Il n'avait pas vraiment envi qu'il se relève. Tant qu'il était inconscient il pouvait l'observer et le toucher. Une fois qu'il aurait ouvert les yeux, il pourrait tout juste le regarder de loin.

Le survivant gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Encore en parti endormi, il leva la main et caressa le joue de son ennemi de toujours.

Harry avait l'impression de rêver. Draco était près de lui et il le touchait. Il referma les yeux et se redressa en passant sa main sur la nuque du blond.

Le cœur de Draco s'emballa. Il savait que Harry agissait ainsi car il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé, mais il ne comptait pas l'arrêter en si bon chemin. Leurs lèvres allaient s'unir quand un cris fit sortir le brun de sa transe qui se redressa sans adresser un seul regard au serpentard.

Il courut vers l'origine du bruit et trouva Ron allongé dans l'herbe. Il s'était replié sur lui-même et pleurait comme un enfant. Harry jeta un regard mauvais à Blaise qui se redressa en levant les mains en l'air, comme pour dire « je n'ai rien fait ».

« Ron… Tu vas bien ? » demanda le brun inquiet à son ami en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Elle est morte. »

« Je sais… Viens, relèves toi. »

Harry aida son ami à se redresser à passa son bras autour de sa taille. Draco s'approcha de son ami et se pencha vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« Aucune idée, il a crié en se réveillant. J'ai rien fait, je te jure. »

« Je sais. Tu ne lui ferais pas de mal. »

Blaise regarda son ami sans trop comprendre. Ses sentiments se voyaient-ils tant que ça ?

Harry pointa ce qui ressemblait à une ville au loin. La ville s'étendait au pied d'un imposant château de pierre. Une rivière arrivait par la droite et passait entre la ville et le château.

« Je crois que cette machine nous a ramené au Moyen-Âge. On devrait pouvoir retrouver ce placard de m en ville. On y va. »

« Et qui t'as nommé chef ? » demanda Draco, son teint blanc virant au rouge. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que Harry puisse lui donner des ordres.

« Parce que tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ? Non, bon alors en route ! »

Harry prit la tête du petit groupe, soutenant toujours son ami. Les deux serpentards le suivirent de mauvaise grâce en traînant les pieds.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures, mais ils n'avaient pas l'impression que la ville se soit rapprochée. Ron avait lâché son ami et marchait loin devant les autres. Blaise le suivait en gardant la tête basse. Harry et Draco fermaient la marche. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, mais aucun d'eux n'osaient rompre le silence. Ron fini par s'arrêter et pivota, faisant face aux trois autres. Il avait le visage fermé et le regard complètement vide. En le voyant ainsi Blaise sentit une pointe de douleur le traverser de part en part. Il aurait aimé le voir sourire de nouveau et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait la tête.

« J'ai faim, » lâcha le rouquin en regardant Harry qui avait une sacoche de cuir passé sur son épaule droite.

Son ami lui sourit. Il n'y avait pas de sourire, mais au moins il n'avait pas perdu son appétit. Ils s'assirent en rond et le survivant ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit un gros pain noir et un couteau. Il en découpa quatre tranches bien épaisses et sortit un pot de terre de rillettes.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Blaise lançait de timide regard en direction du rouquin qui ne disait rien, se contentant de manger ce que lui tendait son meilleur ami. Au bout d'un moment, ne supportant plus son manque de réaction, le serpentard se tourna vers le jeune homme et posa sa main sur sa manche.

« Ron, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »

Harry et Ron se raidirent. Le gryffondor se releva et toisa les deux fils de mangemort d'un aire mauvais.

« Ma sœur est morte. Ginny a été tuée par un… un de ces salopars. »

Il voulut reprendre sa route, sa tartine à la main, mais le black se releva et attrapa son bras. Ron se retourna et le fusilla du regard. Ces yeux bleus dans lesquels il aurait tellement voulu voir de l'amour, ou au moins du désir, étaient durs et tristes.

« Lâche moi. Si ça se trouve c'est ton père qui l'a tué. Ou le tient ! » rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le blond qui blêmit. « Alors ne m'approche plus. »

Il reprit sa marche sans un regard. Les deux serpentards se tournèrent vers Harry qui haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

« Ne lui en voulez pas. Il a mal et il cherche un coupable. »

« Et ça doit être nous ? » demanda Draco avec rage.

« Non, mais vous êtes les seuls serpentards à proximité alors… »

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules et se mit en marche, suivant son ami de loin. Les deux serpentards se regardèrent avec tristesse. Etre comparés à leurs pères leurs faisait mal, surtout de la part de ces deux là. Blaise regarda la silhouette du roux s'éloigner au loin et soupira. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plus ! Je vous dis à mardi ou mercredi pour la suite !

A bientot !

Une review pour l'auteur ?


	5. Chapitre 5

* * *

_Chapitre 5 _

* * *

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à tard dans l'après midi. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir parcourut des kilomètres mais le château ne semblait pas s'être rapproché, la ville qu'ils devaient atteindre semblait inaccessible. Arrivés non loin de la rivière, le petit groupe de quatre voyageurs s'installèrent sur le sol en tailleur, se serrant les uns contre les autres pour ne pas avoir froid. Il n'y avait pas un seul arbre autour d'eux qui aurait pu leur procurer de quoi faire du feu.

Pendant tout l'après midi, les deux serpentards s'étaient tenus à bonne distance de leur compagnons forcés. Ils ne voulaient pas l'admettre, mais les paroles de Ron leur avaient fait mal. Ils détestaient être comparés à leurs pères, ces êtres sans cœur qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de ce mettre au service du plus beau salaud que la terre est porté. C'est pour ça qu'ils s'étaient engagés aux côtés de l'Ordre, pour que leurs noms ne soient plus associés aux atrocités de leurs parents, mais à leurs propres actions. Mais en même temps ils ne pouvaient pas tellement lui en vouloir. Il avait mal et il cherchait une raison à sa souffrance.

Assise à côté de lui, Blaise pouvait sentir la jambe de Ron contre la sienne. Le gryffondor avait beau s'enrouler dans ses vêtements, il tremblait. Le serpentards mourrait littéralement d'envi de le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer mais il avait peur de se faire rejeter.

Contre lui, le dit Ron gardait la tête basse. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser le regard de ces deux compagnons. Il savait qu'il les avait blessé et avait peur de leur réaction. Mais il avait tellement mal… Se défouler sur les deux vert et argent l'avait soulagé pendant un temps et la colère qu'il avait ressenti à leur égard avait détourné ses pensées de sa sœur pendant quelques heures, mais maintenant que la colère était retombé il se sentait mal et plutôt minable.

En face de lui, Draco tournait et retournait dans son esprit les façons de sortir le groupe de cet état de morosité. Son meilleur ami faisait réellement peine à voir, et le visage ravagé de la belette l'attendrissait presque. Et ce n'est pas dans ces conditions qu'il pourrait se rapprocher de Potter et, peut-être reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés ce matin. Rien qu'à l'évocation de ce bref moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient retrouvées à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, il sentit le désir l'envahir. Le blond se força à se calmer, ce n'était pas le moment…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa. A ses côtés, il sentit Harry se raidirent.

« Weasley… Enfin… Ron… Je voulais te dire… Blaise et moi on ne t'en veut pas pour ce midi pour… pour tu sais quoi. C'est normal de chercher des coupables… Même si c'est pas nous qui l'avons tué. »

Ron marmonna un vague merci sans oser relever la tête. Malfoy poussa un grognement de mécontentement et leva une main vers lui pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est vrai, on ne t'en veut pas… Et… Je sais que ce que tu traverses n'est pas facile. Tu peux me croire, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre une petite sœur que l'on aime. »

« Merci… Draco… Blaise… »

Ce dernier sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules du rouquin. Ron eut un mouvement de recul, mais il finit par se laisser aller sur l'épaule offerte.

« Moi aussi j'avais une petite sœur… La fille de ma mère. Elle l'avait eut avec un autre sorcier. Elle s'appelait Lyra et elle était si belle et si gentille… »

« Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé, » murmura Ron en regardant le blond.

« Je sais. Très peu de personnes étaient au courant de son existence. Elle était la preuve vivante de la honte de mon père et de la tromperie de ma mère. On la gardait caché à la maison. Quand ma mère m'a acheté ma baguette, Lyra n'arrêtait pas de me la prendre pour jouer avec. Je crois qu'elle serait devenu une grande sorcière. »

« Qu'est-elle devenu ? » demanda Harry qui était pendu aux lèvres de son éternel rival. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait qu'il le voyait réellement comme un homme pouvant éprouver des sentiments et pas seulement comme une personne arrogante et diablement désirable.

« Un moldu l'a renversé un jour qu'on allait à Londres. C'est une des rares fois où on était du côté moldu de la ville… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on se trouvait là. Le destin peut-être. »

Sans rien ajouter Draco se leva et se dirigea vers le cours d'eau un peu plus loin.

Ron avait fermé les yeux et Blaise referma un peu plus ses bras autour de lui. Se sentant de trop entre eux deux, Harry se leva et suivit le blond jusqu'au fleuve. Sans lui demander la permission, et ne pensant pas un seul instant que l'autre avait envi de rester seul quelques temps, il s'assit à côté de lui et retira ses chaussures de cuire pour laisser ses pieds glisser dans l'eau avec un soupir de ravissement.

Il y eut un long silence entre les deux garçons, uniquement troublé par le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant vers la ville. Mais Harry était curieux et voulait en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse sœur.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé que ton père aurait pu… »

« Non, elle était gênante pour lui mais ma mère ne lui aurait jamais pardonné et je sais qu'ils avaient prévu de la donner à une riche famille de sorcier vivant en France. Le secret serrait resté bien gardé. »

Le brun acquiesça mais il avait quand même un doute sur l'explication du blond. Il imaginait très bien Malfoy père payer un chauffard pour qu'il renverse la petite, mais il préféra ne rien dire.

« Tu es venu simplement pour me demander si mon père avait tué ma sœur ? »

« Non. Je voulais aussi te remercier. Pour Ron. Je sais que ce que tu lui as dit lui a fait du bien. »

Harry se tourna totalement vers le serpentard et lui prit le visage entre les mains. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin dans un premier baisé. Il y mit toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Ses mains descendirent sur la chemise du blond qui le repoussa à regret. Il n'avait pas envi d'être prit en pitié.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » lui demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les ceux verts émeraude de Potter.

« Pour te remercier… Et parce que j'en avais envi. Je ne crois pas que ça t'ait déplu. »

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. C'était stupide, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il le désirait. Il voulait plus qu'un simple baisé, mais…

« Non, ça ne m'a pas déplu, mais… » Il désigna d'un signe de la tête leurs deux meilleurs amis qui n'avaient pas changé de position.

« Alors je peux encore simplement t'embrasser… Si tu n'es pas contre ? »

« Pour me remercier ? »

« Non, parce que j'en ai envi. »

Draco ne répondit rien et se rapprocha de son compagnon. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et monta ses mains dans son dos. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres close du brun qui s'ouvrirent pour lui laisser le passage et ne pu se retenir de gémir quand leurs langues entamèrent un véritable balais de danse, laissant déferler en lui des vagues de pures plaisirs.

Restez là où ils étaient, Ron s'était remis à pleurer sur l'épaule du serpentard qui passait tendrement sa main dans son dos pour le soulager de sa peine.

Blaise vit revenir leurs deux amis qui se tenaient par la main sans vraiment paraître surpris. Il les avait vu s'embrasser au loin et se sentait stupidement heureux pour eux. Après s'être rapidement souhaité bonne nuit, le brun et le blond s'allongèrent en se tenant serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour ne pas avoir froid.

D'un brusque mouvement de l'épaule, Blaise fit s'allonger Ron dans l'herbe et il vint se placer tout près de lui pour le reprendre dans ses bras. Le gryffondor s'accrocha à sa chemise et se laissa aller contre lui avant de s'endormir de longues minutes plus tard, son corps toujours secoué de sanglots.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans la ville au pied du château, la journée avait semblé longue et interminable aux quatre personnes prisonnières du mur d'enceinte. Les deux hommes avaient bien tenté de faire un tour dans la ville pour trouver une trace de leurs amis disparus, mais rien n'indiquait qu'ils avaient atterri au même endroit que eux. Ils étaient rapidement rentrés chez eux quand ils avaient vu le soleil s'incliner dans le ciel, ne désirant pas se retrouver dehors pendant la nuit.

Pansy avait fait le repas, un ragoût cuisiné dans l'antique chaudron, qui se révéla délicieux. Hermione pu ainsi découvrir une nouvelle facette de son amie : elle était une cuisinière hors pair. Pendant le repas, l'idée que si elles venaient un jour à vivre ensemble Pansy serait une véritable fée du logis la fit sourire et rougir en même temps.

Le repas à peine avalé, le professeur Snape monta dans sa chambre. Ses trois élèves restèrent un moment au salon, mais la fatigue et le stress de ne pas savoir où pouvaient bien se trouver leurs amis eurent rapidement fait de les convaincre de monter à leur tour dans les chambres. Ils restèrent un long moment devant les portes sans parles, ne sachant trop comment se repartir les lits. Finalement, Pansy attrapa Hermione par la main et entra dans leur chambre.

« Tu comprends, les filles dorment ensemble et les garçons aussi, comme à l'école. C'est normal, » expliqua la jeune serpentard en fermant la porte.

« Normal, normal… Si j'étais pas gay et si Hermione ne préférait pas les filles, » marmonna Neville en s'approchant de la deuxième porte.

Le jeune homme hésita avant de frapper la porte. Un vague grognement lui répondit et il entra. Son cœur s'emballa et une vague de désir s'empara de lui quand il vit son professeur allongé sur le dos, le drap recouvrant uniquement le bas de son corps, une simple bougie éclairant la scène.

Snape ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son élève. Son regard noir lui fit froid dans le dos, mais en même ne fit que renforcer l'envi qu'il avait de le rejoindre sur le matelas.

« Si… Si vous voulez je peux aller dormir ailleurs… » bredouilla-t-il devant le silence de son enseignant.

Snape ne répondit rien, se contentant de se décaler contre le mur et de lui indiquer la place libre. Neville enleva rapidement sa veste et son tee-shirt, mais jugea préférable de garder son pantalon. Il ne tenait pas à ce que l'autre le prenne pour un excité.

L'homme se pencha au-dessus de lui et souffla sur la bougie, les plongeants dans le noir le plus complet. Neville tourna la tête sur le côté et se rapprocha, tentant de discerner les contours de son fantasme vivant. Son souffle se coupa quand il vit enfin deux yeux fixés sur lui.

« Un problème Monsieur Londubat ? »

Stupidement, alors qu'il l'appelait comme ça depuis des années, l'emploie de son nom lui fit mal. Ils n'étaient pas dans une salle de classe mais dans un lit ! Il aurait pu faire un peu d'effort. Pour toute réponse il secoua la tête et voulut s'écarter, mais un bras puissant passer autour de sa taille et le rapprocha encore un peu plus.

De façon tout à fait gryffondorienne, Neville se jeta sur Snape qui ne se trouvait à présent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sentant que l'autre ne répondait pas à son baisé, mais qu'il ne retirait cependant pas son bras autour de sa taille, il se décida à força l'entré en glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Severus gémit. Il avait craint pendant un moment que son élève ne le rejoindrait pas. Mais il était bien là, dans ses bras. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu à la rentrée scolaire, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : faire sien le jeune gryffondor. Pendant les vacances il était devenu tellement…. Mmh ! Tellement désirable.

D'un coup de bassin, l'ancien serpentard vint se placer au-dessus de son compagnon, le dominant de toute sa taille. Neville eut un hoquet en sentant le corps de l'autre sur lui, comme il l'avait pensé en entrant dans la chambre, il ne portait rien sur lui.

L'homme se mit à parcourir le corps du gryffondor de ses mains, le faisant gémir dans son cou. Délicatement, de peur que l'autre ne s'en aille, il fit glisser son pantalon de tissu et le jeta loin du lit. Il glissa ses doigts le long des cuisses de Neville qu'il écarta en se crispant.

« C'est la première fois ? » demanda Snape en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Neville acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Snape reprit possession de sa bouche.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. »

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de lui et commença à le préparer. De son autre main, il pratiqua de lent va et viens sur son érection, le faisant se détendre puis gémir de plaisir quand la douleur fut enfin parti.

Snape se redressa et prit ses jambes qu'il passa de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il regarda le gryffondor, attendant un signe de sa part. Neville lui sourit. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il entre profondément en lui en poussant un soupir de bien-être.

Les corps s'unirent dans un balai universel et intemporel pratiqué depuis la nuit des temps par des milliers d'hommes et de femmes. Après de longues minutes, les deux hommes se laissèrent aller dans une immense vague de plaisir. Severus retomba sur le torse du gryffondor qui timidement passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! (même si je suis pas très doué pour les lemon...)

A samedi ou dimanche pour la suite !

Une review pour l'auteur ?


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolé pour le retard et de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ce week-end. En tout cas vos reviews me font toujours énormément plaisir et me donner l'inspiration pour écrire. Alors vous savez ce qu'il faut faire pour avoir le prochain chapitre au plus vite !

* * *

_Chapitre 6_

* * *

Neville ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le ciel était encore noir et la pièce était très sombre. Les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire et il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui partageait son lit. Severus dormait à point fermé. Comme le matin précédent, il le trouva beau. En souriant, il se rapprocha de lui et déposa un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres closes. Le jeune homme se blottit dans ses bras et se rendormir en quelques minutes, une seule idée tournant dans sa tête « _il m'a fait l'amour et je l'aime_ ».

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soleil se leva sur la ville naissante de Camelot. Dans la petite maison que partagé nos quatre rescapés du temps, Severus fut le premier à se réveiller. En poussant un grognement contre ces fichus rayons du soleil qui venaient lui lécher le visage, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit, laissant la couverture descendre sur ses reins. A ses côtés, il découvrit le jeune Londubat qui dormait du sommeil du juste, un large sourire se peignant sur son visage. Le cœur du maître des potions se mit à battre la chamade et il détourna les yeux en poussant un nouveau grognement.

Le jour de la rentrée de cette septième année, en voyant entrer son élève dans la grande salle il avait cru pendant un bref instant devenir fou. Ce garçon qui seulement deux mois plus tôt était rondouillet et vraiment peu attractif avait grandi d'un seul coup et perdu ses rondeurs d'enfant. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés par-dessus la foule. Il l'avait immédiatement désiré.

Ce désir l'avait rongé pendant tous ces mois où il avait été forcé de donner cours à cet empoté qui n'arrivait jamais à finir un cours sans faire exploser un chaudron, ce qui l'obligeait à s'approcher de lui… sans même pouvoir le toucher.

Il avait cru quand couchant avec lui ce désir partirait et qu'il aurait enfin la paix. C'est ce qu'il avait fait la veille, quand il était entré dans son lit. Mais voilà, il lui avait fait l'amour et le désirait toujours. Pire que ça, son cœur semblait réagir à sa présence.

Ne désirant pas rester une seconde de plus dans ce lit, Severus se leva et enfila rapidement ses vêtements avant de sortir de la pièce. Sans plus réfléchir, il quitta la maison et se mit à flâner dans les rues pour tenter de trouver une trace de ses autres élèves.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione fut la deuxième à se réveiller en cette matinée qui ne laissait rien présagé de l'étrange tournure qu'allaient prendre les évènements dans la journée. A ses côtés, Pansy dormait, la couverture sur les yeux pour se protéger des rayons du soleil. La veille au soir, la gryffondor avait attendu et espéré que sa compagne de chambre ne tente quelque chose pendant la nuit, se sentant elle-même trop timide pour tenter une approche. Elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait, elle avait bien vu son regard la parcourir quand elle avait retiré ses vêtements pour venir se coucher, mais elle avait peur d'essuyer un refus.

Elle aurait voulu que quelque chose se passe entre-elles pendant qu'elles étaient si proche. Bientôt elle le savait, ils seraient tous réunis et ils pourraient monter dans la machine et là ils serraient sans doute de nouveau séparés et elle risquait de perdre toutes ses chances avec la serpentard.

La jeune fille voulut sortir du lit mais une main la retint alors qu'elle se retournait pour poser un pied à terre. Elle se retourna et fut surprise de découvrir deux yeux grands ouverts plonger dans les siens. Pansy la tira contre elle et passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione qui se mit à rougir.

« Où tu comptais aller comme ça ? »

Hermione se dandina de façon à faire face à son ancienne ennemie en rougissant de plus belle.

« Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? »

« Je pensais simplement qu'après les rêves que tu venais de faire cette nuit tu aurais envi de rester un peu plus longtemps avec moi… »

« Mes… Mes rêves ? »

« Oui, tu parles la nuit. Tes amis ne te l'ont jamais dit ? » demanda Pansy en plantant ses yeux dans les siens en faisant comme si les rêves d'Hermione ne l'avait pas mis en scène et qu'elle n'avait pas passé toute une partie de la nuit à l'écouter l'appeler et gémir en même temps.

Le teint d'Hermione déjà rouge devint écarlate et ne pu rien faire d'autre que de baisser la tête, n'osant plus regarder celle qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras. La serpentard se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baisé sur son front. Elle la lâcha pour venir placer une main sous son menton et lui faire lever la tête vers elle.

« Embrasse moi maintenant. »

Sans se faire prier, Hermione obéit et se rapprocha d'avantage de la jeune fille, enserrant à son tour sa taille de ses bras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Près de la rivière, les garçons ouvrirent péniblement les yeux quand le soleil se leva, éclairant leur campement improvisé. Draco se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Harry, prenant plaisir à sentir les battements de son cœur dans son dos. Le brun l'embrassa dans le cou et caressa doucement son ventre. Le serpentard se retourna et sourit en chassant la main baladeuse.

« Ne commence pas avec ça ou je vais être obligé de te violer sur place, » grognât-il en l'embrassant.

« Et alors ? Ca ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. »

Draco se mit à rire. Il était bien ici, dans ses bras. Il savait depuis longtemps avoir des sentiments pour cet horripilant gryffondor, mais là il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'éprouvait pas tout simplement de l'amour pour lui. Son cœur se serra. C'était stupide : même si l'autre avait envi de lui, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il répondrait à ses sentiments.

« Moi ça me dérange, je ne suis pas exhibitionniste. »

« Pourquoi, tu penses que moi je le suis ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, préférant se blottir d'avantage contre lui et attendre le moment de se lever pour reprendre la route.

En face d'eux, Ron et Blaise se réveillaient eux aussi. Le rouquin mit un moment avant de se souvenir comment il avait atterrit dans les bras de son compagnon.

Sentant Ron se réveiller, Blaise voulut se lever, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais ce dernier le retint près de lui et posa ses lèvres au coin des siennes dans un demi baisé qui mit les sens du serpentard en alerte.

« Merci pour hier soir. Tu n'étais pas obligé de… »

« Te réconforter ? Ecoute, quand tu as besoin viens me voir. Je ne te laisserais pas seul. »

Ron rougit et se leva. Il lança un regard emplit de surprise à son meilleur ami qui tenait étroitement contre lui son ennemi de toujours mais il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant ainsi. Il y en avait au moins deux d'heureux ici.

« J'ai faim. »

Les trois autres se levèrent et Harry partagea ce qui restait dans sa sacoche de cuire. Après un petit déjeuné rapidement expédié ils se remirent en route vers la ville. En marchant à bonne vitesse, ils pensaient pouvoir l'atteindre en fin de journée. Ils devaient en tout cas l'atteindre avant la tombé de la nuit, sans quoi ils devraient s'endormir sans manger, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Ron qui se mit à avancer encore plus vite, Blaise tentant de rester le plus près de lui possible alors que les deux autres roucoulaient à quelques mètres derrière eux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neville fut le dernier à se réveiller. Il se tourna dans le lit, surpris de découvrir la place près de lui aussi vide. Il avait vaguement espéré que Severus serait resté près de lui jusqu'à son réveil. Ils avaient partagé quelque chose cette nuit… Non ?

En soupirant, le gryffondor sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine après avoir enfilé ses vêtements. Il y trouva Hermione qui faisait chauffer du lit. Ils semblaient être seuls dans la maison.

« Pansy n'est pas là ? » demanda le jeune homme en prenant le bol de terre cuite qu'elle lui tendait.

Hermione sourit tristement en repensant la scène qui venait de se passer dans la chambre. Les deux filles avaient échangé un baisé passionné. Jamais encore la gryffondor n'avait ressenti un tel désir l'envahir. Rapidement, les caresses s'étaient plus empressées et plus précises. Ce n'était pas sa première fois mais aucun de ses autres partenaires n'avaient su lui donner autant de plaisir en de simples caresses et baisés. Rapidement l'extase l'avait envahit, bien vite suivit par sa partenaire.

La jeune fille avait voulu se blottir dans les bras de sa nouvelle amante pour profiter un peu de sa présence, mais Pansy s'était levée sans un regard pour elle et avait quitté la pièce. Et maintenant elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Quand elle était à son tour sortie de la chambre, la serpentard avait déjà dû quitter la maison.

« Je ne sais pas, » fini par répondre son amie après un long moment de silence. « Et notre très cher professeur de potion ? »

Neville se mit stupidement à rougir en penchant sa tête vers son bol comme pour s'y perdre. Hermione sourit mais préféra ne pas insister. La pensée que les gryffondors avaient le cœur trop tendre lui traversa l'esprit alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Les cœurs des deux enfants s'emballèrent, chacun espérant que c'était son amour qui allait passer la porte. Quand Snape entra dans la pièce, Hermione ne pu retenir un soupir de déception. Elle remarqua les regards que les deux hommes se lancèrent par-dessus la table et préféra sortir. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux pendant la nuit mais ne voulait surtout pas être là pour leurs retrouvailles.

Dans le salon il n'y avait absolument rien à faire. En soupirant, la jeune fille se décida à quitter la maison pour aller faire un tour en ville. Avec un peu de chance elle parviendrait à mettre la main sur ces deux meilleurs amis… ou sur sa serpentard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A plusieurs pâtés de maison de là, Pansy regardait un homme cracher du feu devant une petite église. La place était pleine de badauds et des dizaines d'étales recouvertes de tissus et de nourritures diverses s'étalaient devant elle.

Le moment qu'elle avait passé avec Hermione avait été merveilleux. Mais une fois l'euphorie passée elle avait prit peur. Et si la gryffondor n'avait voulu d'elle qu'un bon moment de plaisir ? Et si, contrairement à elle, elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment à son égard ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête en soupirant. Elle l'aimait tellement…

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Une review pour l'auteur pour me donner le courage d'écrire la suite?

La suite pour mercredi normalement.

Bizoux


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Désolé pour le retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !

Bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 7_

* * *

Hermione tournait en rond depuis une bonne demie heure quand enfin elle remarqua une forme connue dans une rue déserte. Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait pas de ces deux meilleurs amis et de leurs compagnons, à moins qu'ils n'aient prit de la poitrine pendant le voyage temporel. Prenant son courage à deux mains, et se répétant à plusieurs reprise « _je suis une gryffondor, je n'ai peur de rien, je suis une gryffondor, je n'ai peur de rien_ » elle se dirigea vers son amie qui ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Quand enfin Pansy comprit que quelqu'un venait dans sa direction, Hermione lui faisait déjà face et la toisait d'un air mauvais, les poings sur les anches. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa. Ainsi elle l'avait retrouvé, et bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Elle s'était bien douté qu'à un moment où un autre on partirait à sa recherche, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle quitterait si rapidement la maison.

« Je me demande comment tu peux encore être en vie alors que tu n'es même pas capable d'entendre quand quelqu'un viens vers toi, » lâcha finalement la gryffondor après un long moment de silence qui commençait à devenir gênant.

« Pfff, tu as eu un coup de chance voilà tout. C'est parce que je n'étais pas concentrée. »

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Au moins elle n'avait rien.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti tout à l'heure ? Tu… Tu avais honte ? » demanda la jeune fille en perdant son sourire et en se rapprochant de la serpentard qui n'avait pas encore osé bougé.

« Je ne sais pas trop, » avoua Pansy en baissant la tête, n'osant pas regarder son amie en face, elle aurait pu lire dans ses yeux toute la peur qu'elle éprouvait à la simple idée de se faire rejeter par celle qu'elle aimait. « Tu sais bien que… que les serpentards ne sont pas réputé pour leur courage. »

« Mais il me semblait que tu en avait plus que ça. A moins que je te fasse plus peur que Lord Voldemort en personne ? »

« Bien sur que non… Mais je n'ai pas fais l'amour à Tu-Sais-Qui non plus… »

« Et alors ? »

« Hermione s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas comment te parler et tu ne me facilite pas la tâche. »

« Alors ne parle pas. Les actes en disent parfois bien plus long. »

Prenant le peu de force et de courage qui lui restait à deux mains, la serpentard se rapprocha enfin et vint prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Hermione poussa un soupir de bien être en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« J'ai cru que tu avais voulu me fuir, » murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

« J'avais peur… que tu me rejettes… »

« Je t'aime trop pour te rejeter… idiote. »

Ne trouvant rien à lui répondre, Pansy se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Au coin de la rue, un homme d'église, qui passait par là pour voir l'avancé des travaux à la cathédrale, s'arrêta pour regarder le curieux spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Quand les deux femmes s'embrassèrent, leurs pieds se soulevèrent à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Il ouvrit de grands yeux affolés et se mit à crier :

« Des sorcières ! Des sorcières ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Restés seuls à la maison, Neville et Severus restèrent un long moment à s'observer par-dessus la table. Le jeune gryffondor avait des centaines de choses à dire à son professeur. Il aurait aimé lui parler de ses sentiments, lui dire qu'il s'était senti mal en se réveillant seul le matin… et qu'il avait aimé la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Mais au lieu de parler, il contourna simplement la table pour se retrouver en face de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'observer, chacun tentant de parler sans y parvenir.

Severus poussa un grognement de frustration. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'un homme le rendait muet. Comme pour combler le silence, il se jeta sur son élève et scella sa bouche de la sienne en grognant.

Neville voulut protester. Il aurait préféré avoir une vraie conversation avec lui, mais il devait bien avouer que ce baisé lui plaisait tout autant. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant et l'attira encore plus près de lui. Il voulait le sentir contre lui, et même mieux encore, en lui.

Le professeur des potions balaya les affaires se trouvant sur la table et l'y coucha son élève. Rapidement, il le déshabilla et se plaça au-dessus de lui pour l'aimer encore une fois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neville était confortablement installé dans les bras de son amant, assis à terre devant la table. Ils avaient fait l'amour à deux reprises, mais à aucun moment encore ils n'avaient échangé une seule parole. Le gryffondor voulut parler, mais un cri en provenance de l'extérieur le coupa dans son élan.

Par la fenêtre du salon laissée ouverte, les cris d'une foule en colère parvinrent aux oreilles des deux amants.

«_ Mort aux sorcières ! Mort aux sorcières ! _»

« Mort aux sorcières ? » répéta Neville sans vraiment comprendre le sens de la phrase, ou plutôt refusant de comprendre.

« Où sont les filles ? » demanda Severus qui semblait se rendre compte que leur absence.

« Dehors, pourquoi ? »

« Tu penses pas que… » commença l'homme avant de réaliser qu'il était tout naturellement passé du vouvoiement habituel au tutoiement.

Sans rien ajouter, il se leva d'un bond et enfila ses vêtements, bien vite imité par son élève trop retourner par le changement de comportement à son égard du sorcier. Mais il avait cependant compris où il voulait en venir : il ne connaissait que deux sorcières susceptibles d'être brûlées dans le coin. Sans échanger un seul mot, ils sortirent de la maison et se retrouvèrent rapidement entraîné par une foule en colère sur la place de la cathédrale.

Deux bûchers avaient rapidement été dressés sur la grande place où une centaine de badauds accouraient et s'attroupaient. Sans aucun jugement, le prêtre avait fait dressé les bûchers pour y brûler vivent les deux sorcières prissent sur le fait. Elles étaient sous le coup d'une double accusation. Non seulement elles étaient accusées d'actes de sorcellerie, mais également d'homosexualité. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander l'avis du seigneur pour mettre à mort ces deux femmes.

Attachées aux poteaux de bois, Hermione tentait en vain de délier ses liens. A ses côtés, Pansy lui souriait, mais tout dans son attitude montrait qu'elle n'avait pas l'espoir d'en ressortir vivante.

« Il y a au moins une chose positive dans cette affaire, » lâcha-t-elle après un long moment en se tournant vers la gryffondor.

« A bon ? Et quoi ? » demanda cette dernière en continuant de se contorsionné.

« Je t'aime. »

Hermione arrêta, pour la première fois depuis son arrestation dans la petite rue, de se débattre. Elle fixa la jeune fille sans trop y croire. Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'un jour elle lui dirait ses mots qu'elle avait tant rêvé d'entendre.

« Moi aussi ma puce. Mes j'ai bien peur que cette histoire soit de courte durée. »

« Elle aura durée toute notre vie… Mais même si on avait eu la chance de vivre cent ans, mon amour aurait aussi durée toute ma vie. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent de larmes. C'était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais entendue. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se tirer de là pour lui prouver à quel point elle l'aimait elle aussi.

Dans la foule, Neville se retint de pousser un cri de surprise quand il reconnu les deux sorcières accrochées au piquet. Il se tourna vers son amant qui regardait dans la même direction que lui. Il fallait faire quelque chose, sinon Poudlard risquait de perdre sa plus brillante élève.

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! » s'écria le gryffondor. « Hermione elle va… »

Sans rien répondre, le professeur glissa ses mains dans ses poches et en ressortit une petite boule rouge et une autre noire. Il les lança vers les bûchers et aussitôt la place se recouvrit d'une épaisse fumée noire qui piquait les yeux et faisait tousser.

Le professeur se jeta dans la foule, son élève sur les talons. Ils s'approchèrent des deux filles et délièrent leurs liens, profitant que la foule ne pouvait rien voir. Toujours en silence, ils retournèrent chez eux sans que personne ne remarque leur absence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les quatre garçons avançaient rapidement en direction de la ville. D'ici quelques minutes, ils arriveraient aux portes de la cité. La journée s'était déroulée dans un calme inhabituelle. Ron avançait à un bon rythme pour être sur d'arriver à l'heure du repas, Blaise ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle. Derrière eux, les deux amoureux se tenaient la main, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour s'embrasser. Ils auraient voulu plus mais la situation le leur interdisait. Ils parlaient peu, chacun se demandant comment l'autre réagirait s'il connaissait ses sentiments. Draco était sur que Harry le quitterait immédiatement, tout comme le survivant était persuadé que le blond le fuirait. Après tout il était de notoriété publique que les serpentards n'aiment pas.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la citée peu avant que le soleil ne se couche. Ils passèrent devant les gardes qui ne firent rien pour les arrêter et se mirent à tourner en rond, cherchant un abri pour dormir.

Ils commençaient à désespérer quand ils croisèrent Neville qui finissait de faire sa ronde. Severus avait jugé qu'il était plus prudent que les filles ne sortent plus de la maison, ce qui ne laissait qu'eux pour arpenter la ville à la recherche des autres.

En les voyant arriver vers lui, le jeune homme se mit à sauter de joie et leur sauta au cou. Il les entraîna rapidement à la maison dans laquelle il vivait depuis déjà deux jours et qu'ils pourraient très bientôt quitter.

A la maison, les deux filles les accueillirent en leur sautant au cou. Harry lança un regard noir à Pansy qui semblait ne plus vouloir lâcher son beau blond. L'odeur en provenance de la cuisine fit immédiatement réagir Ron qui courut s'installer à la table, bien vite imité par les trois autres qui n'avaient rien mangé depuis le matin.

Enfin réuni, les huit compagnons se mirent à manger le repas préparé par Pansy. Les filles se mirent à leur raconter ce qui s'était passé durant les deux journées. Neville et Severus semblaient gênés, mais aucune information sur leur aventure ne fut donnée.

Puis, les gryffondors se mirent à relater leur première étape de ce voyage dans le temps. Comment ils s'étaient fait arrêtés pour nourrir un monstre, puis sauver par un vieux sorcier. Draco et Blaise qui n'avaient pas encore entendus cette histoire se tournèrent vers leurs compagnons, comprenant soudain qu'ils avaient eut de la chance de les revoir en vie.

« Mais au fait 'Mione, tu ne nous as toujours pas raconté comment ça se fait que le sorcier ait dit que tu n'étais pas vierge, » se renseigna Harry comme s'il venait de se souvenir de ce détail.

Hermione devint rouge comme sa robe et les sept autres se tournèrent vers elle d'un air intéressé.

« Oui vas y ma chérie, raconte nous, » demanda la serpentard en faisant taire la pointe de jalousie qui naissait dans son cœur.

« Hé bien… » commença la jeune fille en rougissant de plus belle. « C'était l'été dernier et… enfin on était au Terrier… »

Immédiatement les regards se tournèrent vers Ron qui leva les deux mains en l'air.

« C'est pas moi ! Promis j'ai rien fait ! »

« Mais alors, si c'est pas Ron… » reprit Harry qui venait de comprendre. « Lequel des jumeaux ? »

« Fred… Mais c'était juste pour nous assurer qu'il préférait bien les hommes et moi les femmes. » rajouta-t-elle précipitamment. « C'était comme un… un test. »

Les rires fusèrent autour de la table. Seuls Pansy gardait la tête basse et ne disait rien.

Le repas finit, Severus les entraîna dans la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec Neville, bien décidé à quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. Comprenant qu'il voulait partir sur le champ, Draco se tourna vers lui en prenant son air d'enfant désespéré.

« On pourrait pas rester encore un peu… et partir demain matin par exemple, » demanda-t-il en prenant la main d'Harry entre les siennes.

« Draco, tu attendras un peu avant d'assouvir tes fantasmes avec monsieur Potter. On part maintenant ! »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un long moment avant de se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une seule pensée tournait dans la tête du blond : « _C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je le vois_ ».

A leurs côtés, Hermione et Pansy firent de même. Ron et Blaise échangèrent un bref regard avant que ce dernier ne se penche vers son ami pour l'embrasser. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être séparé de lui sans avoir goûter à ses lèvres. Ce fut un simple baisé, mais qui éveilla tout ses sens. Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que dans ses rêves.

Dans son coin, Neville observait son amant. Mais ce dernier semblait uniquement intéressé par le placard. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir. Il aurait lui aussi aimé pouvoir se blottir une dernière fois dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Bien, rentrons là dedans maintenant ! » lâcha finalement le maître des potions en perdant patience.

A contre cœur, ses sept compagnons entrèrent à leur tour dans la machine et les portes se refermèrent sur eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, le placard avait disparu, emportant avec lui ses occupants.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !

A bientot pour la suite.

Une eview pour l'auteur ?

Je tenterais de publier assez rapidement la suite, mais j'ai une semaine chargé donc je ne peux rien vous promettre !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Désolé du retard. Mais j'ai trouvé un p'tit boulot donc bon... Ca m'a pris pas mal de temps dans ma semaine.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

Chapitre 8

* * *

Severus ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Non, ils n'étaient toujours de retour à Poudlard. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande maison de bois et de pierre, allongé dans un lit deux places, la lumière provenant d'une fenêtre donnant sur un immense champ de coton. La place à côté de la sienne était vide. Son cœur se serra. Ainsi donc Neville n'était plus près de lui. Une fois de plus il se retrouvait seul.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prit dans ses bras avant de monter dans le placard ? Etait-il au moins à la même époque que lui ?

Le professeur secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses sombres pensées. Il ne parvenait pas à démêler ses sentiments vis-à-vis du jeune homme. Il le désirait, mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. Quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble il se sentait mal, avait peur pour lui. L'idée qu'il puisse ne pas être au même endroit que le gryffondor l'horrifiait, car il ne serait alors pas près de lui pour le protéger si nécessaire.

L'homme poussa un grognement mais ce décida à sortir de ce lit, dans lequel il n'avait de toute façon aucune raison de s'attarder. Il s'habilla rapidement avec les quelques pièces de tissus qui traînaient sur une chaise, mais qui ne lui donnèrent aucune information sur l'endroit où il avait pu atterrir, et quitta la chambre.

A l'étage, il remarqua deux autres portes. Il y avait sans doute au moins une autre chambre que la sienne, voir deux. Mais qui pouvait bien s'y trouver ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite quand l'idée que ça pouvait être son amant qui y dormait, mais il se força à se calmer et descendit l'escalier. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait une grande bibliothèque, un salon richement décoré et une cuisine avec une cuisinière à bois. Tout comme ses vêtements, ces pièces ne lui donnèrent aucune indication sur l'époque. Mais il se sentit soulagé d'avoir quitté le moyen-âge.

Dans une pièce voisine, Draco s'étira dans son grand lit au matelas bien plus confortable que le sol dont il avait dû se contenter la nuit précédente. Il tâtonna la place à côté de la sienne mais n'y trouva personne. Il était totalement seul. Son cœur se serra à la seule idée d'être séparé d'Harry. Secrètement, il se mit à espérer que son amour se trouverait dans une autre chambre, mais il avait le pressentiment qu'ils étaient bel et bien séparés.

En soupirant, il se força à sortir de son lit pour aller explorer à son tour la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait. Dans le couloir, il entendit une autre porte s'ouvrir sur sa gauche. Le sorcier se crispa, près à affronter un ennemi si besoin, mais il détendit aussitôt en entendant la voix encore endormi de Ron.

« B'jour, » marmonna ce dernier en passant sa main sur son visage.

Draco se tourna vers son compagnon et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un pantalon de tissu qu'il avait enfilé sans trop faire attention et qui retombait sur ses hanches. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et avait un air boudeur et fatigué qui le rendait adorable. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi son meilleur ami voulait sortir avec lui et pourquoi son Harry le protégeait, voir le surprotégeait par moment.

« Tu aurais pu t'habiller un peu mieux quand même, » répliqua Draco en souriant. « Tu étais seul dans ta chambre ? »

Le visage de Ron se ferma.

« Ouai… J'étais tout seul. Et toi ? »

« Idem. Je ne sais pas où on est mais… Tu crois qu'on pourrait être seulement tout les deux ? »

Ron haussa les épaules pour lui montrer qu'il n'en savait rien. Être seul avec le blond ne le dérangerait pas. Il pouvait se montrer… sympathique, quand il voulait. Mais il ne voulait pas être séparé de Harry… Ni de Blaise d'ailleurs. Ces derniers jours, la présence du serpentard l'avait aidé et il s'était senti mieux à être près de lui.

Draco se dirigea vers l'escalier, suivit du gryffondor qui ne protesta pas quand ils se mirent à explorer les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. En arrivant dans le salon, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir Severus plongé dans la lecture d'un livre qui semblait le passionner.

En les entendant entrer, le professeur des potions se tourna vers eux, posant sa lecture pour un moment sur ses genoux.

« Vous étiez seuls à l'étage ? » demanda-t-il en tachant de ne pas avoir trop d'espoir.

« Oui. On dirait bien qu'on est coincé tous les trois, » répondit Draco en entrant dans la pièce.

Severus replongea le nez dans son livre en tentant de masquer son angoisse. Il comprit soudain qu'il aurait dû lui aussi prendre une dernière fois Neville dans ses bras. Peut-être qu'il avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, mais la peur de ne plus le revoir lui fit prendre conscience que pour une fois il aurait dû être plus courageux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. En sentant le corps chaud de sa petite amie blottit contre le sien, elle se sentit rassurée. Au moins elles n'étaient pas séparées. Elle se redressa en tachant de ne pas la réveiller et regarda rapidement autour d'elle. La pièce lui était étonnamment familière, comme si c'était un endroit qu'elle connaissait. Et pourtant les murs froids et sans aucune décoration ne lui disaient rien.

En se tournant vers la droite, elle remarqua qu'elles n'étaient pas seules dans la pièce. Allongés dans un autre lit, Harry et Neville dormaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Elle voulu se lever comme pour aller les réveiller mais une main la saisit par le bras et l'en empêcha. La jeune gryffondor se tourna vers sa petite amie et sourit devant son air fatigué.

« Bien dormi ma puce ? »

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda Pansy en se redressant dans le lit.

« Je crois bien qu'on est plus que tout les quatre. Et je me demande bien où… et quand. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les deux serpentards et le gryffondor sortirent pour repérer un peu les alentours après avoir avalé un copieux petit déjeuner. Le paysage était horriblement monotone. A droite comme à gauche du chemin de terre sur lequel ils avançaient se trouvaient de vastes champs de coton dans lesquels travaillaient des hommes noirs vêtus de pantalon en tissu blanc. « _Des esclaves_ », avait marmonné leur professeur en passant devant eux. Au loin devant, à une ou deux heures de marche, se trouvait une grande ville. Sans doute trouveraient-ils le placard

Severus avançait la tête basse, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il ne parvenait pas à se sortir Neville de la tête. Il avait beau tenté de penser à autre chose, ce sal petit gryffondor revenait toujours. Comme un film repassant en boucle, il revivait chaque instant passé avec lui et sentit un goût amer envahir sa bouche. En réalité ils n'avaient rien fait de plus que de coucher ensemble. Ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole, ils ne s'étaient même pas souhaités bonne chance avant de monter dans la machine ! Et pourtant maintenant il était certain de ressentir pour son élève des choses qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Mais était-ce réciproque ? Après la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés il y avait peu à espérer…

A ces côtés, Draco n'avait pas les pensés plus clair. Oui, il avait pu passer ses dernières quarante huit heures avec son petit survivant. Oui, ils s'étaient embrassés et avaient pu profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre… Mais oui, il se sentait frustré de ne pas avoir eu le droit à autre chose qu'un baisé et il enrageait de ne pas avoir trouvé le courage de lui avoir dit ces trois petits mots qu'il n'avait jamais de sa vie dit à personne, à part sa petite sœur, « J_e t'aime _».

« Vous pensez que les autres vont bien ? » demanda Ron en passant devant un énième champ de coton.

Sa question ne rencontra aucune réponse. Il poussa un soupir mais ne chercha pas à provoquer ses deux compagnons. Lui aussi était inquiet, mais il ne faisait pas profiter le groupe de sa mauvaise humeur. Où était Harry ? Et où était Blaise ?

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la ville. La fatigue commençait à les gagner et la faim faisait des ravages dans le ventre du gryffondor. Ils furent étonnés de découvrir que la ville était construire le long de la mer. Des bateaux accostés tout au long du bord faisaient pensé aux trois compagnons les négriers qu'ils avaient déjà vu en gravures dans leur livre d'histoire de la sorcellerie. C'était dans ce même genre de bateau qu'ils transportaient les sorcières venues d'Afrique, et les autres qui devaient être vendus en tant qu'esclaves une fois en Amérique. Bien évidement, il était rare qu'un sorcier face la totalité du voyage. Ils avaient mis au point tout un tas de tour pour échapper à leurs geôliers. Voilà donc pourquoi il y avait autant d'esclaves dans les champs alentour.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le doute envahi l'esprit de Ron qui se mit à trembler. Blaise n'était pas avec eux… Bien sur il pouvait être avec les autres mais… Ces bateaux…

« Merde ! » gémit le rouquin en se mettant à courir le long du bord.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Blaise ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une petite pièce sombre, assis entre deux autres hommes. Il tenta de se relever mais il fut contraint de rester assis par les chaînes qui entravaient ses pieds et ses poignets. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le dos et ses membres engourdis.

A ses côtés un homme grogna. Le serpentard se tourna vers lui et tenta de le discerner dans le noir.

« On est où ? » marmonna-t-il à l'attention de l'inconnu.

« Où ? » répondit l'homme en ricanant. « On le saura bien assez tôt. »

A bientot pour la suite.

Une review pour l'auteur ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Je ne promets pas un grand retour comme je l'ai si souvent fait. Je dirais juste que j'ai retrouvé le plaisir de lire et écrire des fics alors voilà...**

**J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce chapitre.**

**Chapitre 9**

Hermione était penché au dessus de son ami et le secouait. Après plusieurs minutes, Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux en bougonnant. Il était bien là, dans ce lit, avec un corps chaud blottit contre le sien. Draco, hum…

« Harry, réveille toi ! On doit partir d'ici ! »

Le brun fini par ouvrir les yeux et regarda rapidement autour de lui, tachant en vain de trouver un indice sur cet endroit qu'il devait si vite quitter. Ce faisant, il se retourna et sursauta en découvrant Neville lové contre lui, encore endormi. Ce n'était donc pas son beau prince de glace qui avait partagé son lit… Heureusement qu'Hermione était venu le réveiller !

Il se leva précipitamment, réveillant par la même occasion son ami qui protesta faiblement en se retrouvant seul dans le lit. Neville se redressa à son tour. Ils étaient là, tout les quatre. Hermione, Pansy, Harry et lui. Peu de chances donc pour que Severus soit là lui aussi. Il s'était rendu compte que la machine avait la salle manie de les diviser en deux groupes égaux, allez savoir pourquoi. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, il se senti comme aspiré dans un gouffre sans fond. C'était bien assez terrifiant de ne pas savoir où l'on était, ni quand, mais si en plus il ne savait pas où Severus se trouvait…

Stop, minute. Quand il était chez les grecs, à deux doigts de se faire dévorer par le minotaure, il n'avait pas pensé à lui, il ne s'était pas inquiété de son sort. Mais bon, à l'époque il n'avait pas encore couché avec cet homme et n'avait pas encore compris qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, alors bon… Et il ne l'avait pas embrassé… Ils s'étaient séparés sans un seul geste de tendresse l'un pour l'autre. Si Harry ou Ron avait été à sa place il aurait foncé. Avant de monter dans cette fichue machine il aurait foncé sur leur maître des potions. L'embrasser une dernière fois.

Hermione attrapa la besace de cuir qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco se tenait toujours debout devant les bateaux, son parrain à ses côtés. En voyant Ron partir ainsi le long du port, ils auraient pu faire de même, rien que pour le suivre et s'assurer qu'il ne risquait rien. Mais ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi il était partit ainsi et franchement ils n'avaient pas une folle envie de courir.

« Que se passe-t-il avec Ron ? » demanda soudain Severus en se tournant vers le blond. « Il semble avoir… grandit. »

« Sa sœur a été tuée pendant l'attaque. »

Le professeur ne répondit pas, hochant simplement la tête. Cette nouvelle ne le bouleversa pas outre mesure. Bien sur il était triste pour la petite Ginny, mais en même temps il était normal que dans une guerre il y ait des morts.

Ron revint vers eux une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il était essoufflé et se tenait les côtes comme s'il avait mal. Un point de côté sans doute, rien de plus.

« Il va y avoir une vente d'esclave demain matin ici même, » réussit-il à articuler tout en reprenant son souffle.

« Et alors ? Vous avez besoin d'un serviteur ? » demanda Snape, ne comprenant pas vraiment où son élève voulait en venir. Ils n'étaient pas venus ici pour faire du tourisme !

« Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Nous ne sommes que trois ici, on ne sait pas où est Blaise. Et s'il se trouve à cette époque avec nous alors il est forcément un esclave. Soit dans un bateau attendant de trouver un propriétaire, soit travaillant déjà dans un champ de coton. »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait tout simplement être avec les autres ? »

« Draco ne soit pas stupide. A chaque fois nous avons été séparé en deux groupes identiques. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Et si comme je le pense il se trouve là dedans, alors on doit le racheter où l'aider à s'évader. »

Le professeur des potions sembla hésiter pendant un long moment. Si le raisonnement de Weasley était correct alors ils ne pourraient de toute façon pas repartir d'ici sans l'avoir retrouvé (et cela signifierait également que le quotient intellectuel de son élève avait soudain augmenté de façon spectaculaire, ce qui était certainement un des signes avant coureur de la fin du monde). Mais en même temps, comment trouveraient-ils l'argent pour le racheter ? Ils n'avaient rien ici.

« Rentrons, nous reviendrons demain. Nous devons réfléchir à un plan. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La porte de bois se trouvant au fond de la cale s'ouvrit. La lumière se déversa dans la pièce, forçant les personnes qui s'y trouvaient à se protéger les yeux à l'aide de leurs bras. Blaise grimaça. Il était plein de courbature, son dos et ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il était là.

Depuis son premier réveil jusqu'à maintenant personne n'était encore venu ouvrir la porte et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le soleil. Impossible dans ces conditions d'avoir une quelconque notion du temps. Ce dont il était sur en tout cas c'est qu'il était mort de faim. Personne n'avait jugé bon de lui apporter à manger. Au vu du trou qu'il avait dans l'estomac, il devait être là dedans depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures.

Un homme blanc portant un simple pantalon de toile mal lavé entra dans la pièce. Il avait une antique arme à feu accroché à la ceinture et s'amusait avec une masse en bois. D'un pas nonchalant il se promena dans la pièce, pointant du doigt certain des hommes s'y trouvant. Immédiatement, deux jeunes hommes accouraient vers les prisonniers et détachait les liens qui les retenaient à la paroi de bois du bateau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de nous ? » demanda Blaise d'une voix peu assuré à son voisin.

« A-t-on avis ? Nous vendre à un vieux blanc bourré de fric très certainement. J'étais l'esclave du capitaine du navire, mais il a trouvé mieux alors… »

Alors il le remettait sur le marché, voilà tout. Le contremaître s'approcha d'eux. Il détailla rapidement le serpentard et son voisin avant de les montrer tout les deux à ses mousses. Un sourire méchant passa sur son visage quand il se pencha vers Zabini.

« Il devrait rapporter pas mal celui là. Ne l'abîmé pas ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron avait mal dormit. Il avait passé sa soirée à se demander comment allait Blaise et les autres gryffondors, espérant que tout allaient bien pour eux. Quand il était monté dans sa chambre, bien plus tôt que ses deux compagnons qui ne semblaient pas pressé de venir dormir, et s'était allongé, des images de son ami enchaîné dans le noir s'étaient imposées à lui, lui donnant envie de crier. Il le voyait pleurant face à ses geôliers, suppliant pour qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Dès que le soleil était entré dans sa chambre le lendemain matin, il avait courut réveiller les autres. Il avait découvert un Severus profondément endormit qui lui envoya une main en pleine figure quand il le secoua et un Draco qui dormait en serrant son oreiller contre lui, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues. Il l'avait trouvé touchant, attendrissant. Lentement, il s'était penché vers lui pour le réveillé. Malefoy s'était senti honteux d'avoir été surpris dans une telle position de faiblesse, mais Ron n'avait fait aucun commentaire et était sortit de la chambre.

A présent, ils marchaient tout les trois en direction de la ville, là où, ils l'espéraient, ils pourraient retrouver Blaise. Ron avait pris la tête des opérations, menant le petit groupe d'un bon pas. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois en ville. Ils n'avaient pas d'argent, rien à par une maison dont ils n'avaient même pas le titre de propriété ! Ce n'était pas avec ça qu'ils allaient pouvoir acheter la liberté de leur compagnon… Non, ils allaient devoir trouver autre chose…

Arrivés sur le port, les trois presque-amis se dirigèrent vers ce qui semblait être le marché. Un groupe d'homme s'agglutinait autour d'une estrade de bois sur laquelle se tenait un homme portant de riches vêtements et faisant de grands gestes pour ameuter la foule.

Ron et Draco s'approchèrent de l'estrade, se faufilant entre les hommes, Severus ayant décidé de rester en retrait. Si Ron n'avait aucun plan, lui avait bien une vague idée de la marche à suivre, mais c'était encore flou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le contremaître poussa les esclaves sur le quai. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, le soleil leurs brûlant les yeux. Blaise tentant de chercher un reperd, quelque chose de connu. Rien.

Le cœur du serpentard battait à tout rompre. Il avait mal, il avait peur. Il aurait aimé être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici, enchaîné à d'autres hommes aussi apeurés que lui. C'était une chose d'avoir peur, une autre de voir cette même peur sur le visage d'autres hommes.

On les poussa le long du port, puis dans les rues étroites de la petite ville. Sans ménagement, on les fit monter sur une estrade, face à une foule de visages inconnus.

Ron sentit la haine monter dans son cœur. Blaise était là, en face de lui, un frêle morceau de tissu recouvrant ses hanches. Il avait l'air perdu. Lui qui l'avait tant aidé était à présent en position de faiblesse. Il murmura son nom à plusieurs reprises, espérant qu'il l'entende et se tourne vers lui.

A ses côtés, Draco serrait les poings. Voir ainsi son ami réduit à moins que rien lui était insupportable. Ils étaient des Serpentards ! Leurs familles étaient parmi les plus riches du monde des sorciers ! Son ami n'était pas qu'un simple objet qu'on pouvait acheter et vendre.

Derrière eux, Severus tâchait de rester calme, conscient que les prochaines heures seraient difficiles pour eux tous.

**A dimanche prochain !**

**Une review ?  
**


End file.
